Chucklesome Trucks
Chucklesome Trucks is the third episode of Season 23. Plot One evening, Sir Topham Hatt comes up to Thomas, James, Percy, and Rebecca to ask for a volunteer to pull a special the next day. Thomas, James and Percy are eager to pull it, until the Fat Controller reveals that it's some trucks to take to Vicarstown. This makes the three refuse to take them, leading to the Fat Controller to choose Rebecca for the job. That night, Thomas, James, and Percy state their experiences with the Troublesome Trucks to Rebecca; Thomas mentions when the trucks pushed him down Gordon's Hill and almost made him derail and when James was pushed by the trucks into some Tar Tankers, while James mentions when they pushed Percy into the sea. Despite the warnings from the other engines to be careful of the Troublesome Trucks, Rebecca states her refusal to let them beat her. The next day, Rebecca states about how exciting the engines' stories were with the trucks, much to Emily's surprise, and wonders what stories she will have. While pulling her train, the Troublesome Trucks start bumping her. James pulls up alongside her and laughs at her, asking if she's having trouble with them, only to crash into some Tar Tankers again. Despite their teasing, the Troublesome Trucks become surprised when Rebecca plays along with their jokes. This also shocks Thomas and Percy, leading to Thomas stopping at a green signal and running late and Percy crashing into some big puddles. Rebecca drops off the Troublesome Trucks, who are quite surprised when she states she'll look forward to working with them again. She later sees Percy being rescued by Judy and Jerome, Thomas with an angry Sir Topham Hatt for being late at Wellsworth, and James getting the tar washed off him. The Fat Controller later tells off Thomas, James and Percy for their accidents, but praises Rebecca when she arrives at the sheds. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Emily * Nia * Rebecca * Annie and Clarabel * Troublesome Trucks * Sir Topham Hatt * Judy and Jerome (do not speak) * Winston (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Rosie (cameo) * Hiro (cameo) * Ryan (cameo) * Philip (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Carly (cameo) * Big Mickey (cameo) * Duncan (stock footage) * Luke (stock footage) * Rusty (stock footage cameo) Locations * Knapford * Knapford Yards * Knapford Station Yard * Tidmouth Sheds * Wellsworth * Maron * Vicarstown * Vicarstown Yard * Vicarstown Bridge * Brendam Docks * Gordon's Hill (stock footage) * Kenya (mentioned) Cast UK * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Gordon and Sir Topham Hatt * Rob Rackstraw as James and the Troublesome Trucks * Nigel Pilkington as Percy * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Annie and Clarabel * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Rachael Miller as Rebecca * Kerry Shale as the Troublesome Trucks * Christopher Ragland as the Troublesome Trucks US * Joseph May as Thomas * Kerry Shale as Gordon and the Troublesome Trucks * Rob Rackstraw as James and the Troublesome Trucks * Christopher Ragland as Percy and the Troublesome Trucks * Jules de Jongh as Emily * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Rachael Miller as Rebecca * Keith Wickham as Sir Topham Hatt * Teresa Gallagher as Annie and Clarabel Trivia * References to the first series episodes, Thomas and the Trucks and Dirty Objects, as well as the second series episode, Percy Takes the Plunge are made. * Stock footage from The Adventure Begins is used during the scene of Thomas and the Trucks. * At the end of the episode, Thomas mentions the events of the eighteenth series episode, Duncan the Humbug, Stock footage from said episode was also used. * The Tar Tankers make their first appearance since a ten year hiatus. Goofs * When the recreation of Percy Takes the Plunge pans back to the engines at Tidmouth Sheds, Cranky, Carly and Big Mickey can briefly be seen at the docks, however they were not on the Island at the time this happened. ** Also Percy's accident didn't occur at Brendam but at Knapford Harbour. * When James crashes into the tar tankers for the second time, his face is already covered in tar before he actually hits the tankers. Category:Season 23 episodes Category:Episodes